


Why They Call It Falling

by allfireburns



Category: Firefly, House M.D.
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Femslash, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee always had a thing for cute doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why They Call It Falling

**i. introductions**  
Kaylee always had a thing for doctors. That was probably why she'd started to fall for Simon, when he first got on the ship, and why she kept up the pursuit until she had him. But that attraction was by no means limited to Simon, it just never was a problem 'til Simon introduced her to a doctor he'd known on Osiris. Somehow he'd talked Mal into letting her on as a passenger for a spell... although, to be truthsome, Kaylee'd had a hand in convincing the captain.  
"Kaylee, this is Alison Cameron," Simon said, but Kaylee's attention was mostly on the young woman, pretty, sweet, kinda soft – not as polished as Inara, but much more than Kaylee.  
Kaylee beamed and held out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Alison. You want me to show you 'round Serenity?"  
"I'd love that," Alison said, shaking her hand with a beautiful smile, and it was all Kaylee could do not to completely melt right there – she couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to kiss those pretty, soft lips.  
"Well, c'mon!" Kaylee said brightly, ignoring a bit of uncertainty. Pretty girl just had to be a doctor, didn't she?

**ii. falling**  
Kaylee hadn't been _avoiding_ Alison, exactly – she didn't avoid people, not when it might hurt someone's feelings, but... Staying out of her way just made things easier than being around her and not able to keep her eyes off her, than watching her every move and thinking things she had no place thinking. She was with Simon, she loved Simon, so even if she was thinking those things, it didn't mean nothing.  
So since Alison had gotten on the ship, Kaylee'd spent more time than usual in the engine room, talking to Serenity. She'd been flat on her back working fiddling with a part that hadn't really needed fiddling with in the first place when Alison asked from the doorway, "Do you spend all your time in here?"  
Kaylee squeaked, quickly pushed herself out from under the engine and sat up with a smile. She was probably streaked with grease, she realized, and though it didn't usually bother her, the idea of being all dirty and grimy front of _Alison_ made her mentally cringe a bit. "Not all the time. It's just..." She shrugged, and blushed a little, realizing suddenly she really was falling for her.

**iii. apology**  
"Doesn't seem someone like you'd want to head out to the border. I mean, you're..." Kaylee trailed off. Alison reminded her of Simon and Inara – Simon'd had a reason to head out here to the rim, and so did Inara, even if she'd never told Kaylee, but Alison... Kaylee couldn't see or imagine her reasons.  
Alison smiled and shrugged. "I wanted to help people."  
"Couldn't you do that on Osiris?"  
"They have plenty of doctors there. I'm needed more out here."  
Kaylee caught a glimpse of something else in her eyes, something more, but didn't ask.  
"That's real nice," she said softly. "Doing that for people." Alison just smiled, and Kaylee melted all over again – one of the prettiest smiles she'd ever seen, Alison's. Gave her ideas. What it'd be like kissing her. What it'd feel like to have those lips on her neck, or... other places. Kaylee shifted on her bed, turning to face Alison a little more directly.  
_Sorry, Simon,_ she thought, and leaned forward to kiss the pretty doctor, one rough hand reaching up to brush Alison's cheek, and her only thought was that Alison's lips were just as soft as she'd thought they'd be.

**iv. secrets**  
"Does it seem to you Kaylee's been spending a lot of time with Cameron?" Simon asked – it wasn't entirely sure _who_ he was asking, as he addressed the open air in the middle of the common area, and the only ones in the room at the moment were River and Inara. River looked over at him, and then down with a faint smile he didn't really notice. Inara didn't answer immediately, and then gave Simon a reassuring smile.  
"She just likes having a friend her age, Simon." When Simon raised an eyebrow, Inara smiled and amended, "A _girl_ friend her age. That's how girls are."  
"I guess you're right," he answered with a sigh, scratching the back of his neck as he frowned down at the floor. "You'd know better than I would, after all..."  
"Where are they now?" Inara asked after a pause. Simon held up his hands helplessly and shook his head, unable to give her an answer. Quiet settled in the room for a minute or two, before one soft voice broke the silence.  
"Kaylee's bunk," River answered at last, again with that secretive smile Simon didn't know how to read. "Playing games."

**v. goodbye**  
Kaylee shuffled her feet on the floor of the cargo bay, eyes fixed there so she didn't have to look at Alison. "You need help with anything?" she asked, her voice so small and quiet she couldn't possibly hide her unhappiness. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alison shake her head..  
"No, these are my only things... I'll be fine."  
Kaylee nodded miserably. "Right. Well..." She bit her lip, still staring at her shoes – and then looked up at Alison to ask quickly, "Do really you have to leave?"  
Alison froze, something in her eyes slightly wounded, hurt and lost. "I have to. They need a doctor..."  
"You could be a doctor on the ship," Kaylee pleaded. She knew it wouldn't do her no good, but she had to at least _try_...  
The sad little smile Alison gave her looked less like she was happy than like she was gonna burst out crying any second. "You have a doctor on the ship," she reminded Kaylee gently, and looked down, blinking back tears. "But I don't want to leave you either."  
Kaylee lunged forward and threw her arms around Alison's shoulders, knowing she'd already lost her.


End file.
